My Last Song
by rongirl98
Summary: Luke is Angela's best friend, but Luke's always wanted to be more. Then he starts to think it's time to move on when Angela announces she's getting married to Gill. Song-fic. My Last Song For Miley by davedays.


**Hey guys! I've wanted to make a song-fic out of this song for a _long_ time, and now I finally am! Anyway, this song is made by davedays; you can find him on YouTube. The song is "My Last Song For Miley", but I had to get rid of the "For Miley" 'cause...well, it's not Miley! xD You all should _definatley_ look this song up! It's an amazing song, and I guarantee you'll love it!**

* * *

><p><em>This has been going on. Each second I look, you're gone. You're not calling.<em>

"Luke!" Angela yelled, running towards me. I smiled, and she gave me a great big bear hug. I wrapped my arms around her, and she rested her head on my shoulders. It felt nice. As if it was supposed to be like this. She belonged right here with me instead of-

"We haven't hung out in a while," Angela noted, pulling away from me. I felt a little disappointed when she did. "You know, just you and me. Like we used to."

I grinned at her and said, "Well, I'm free today. We could go to the beach or have a chopping con-"

"Hold on a sec," she interrupted as her phone rang. She dug it out of her pocket and held it to her ear. "Hello?" _I wonder who it was._ "...Oh, hey Gilly!" _Ugh, of course!_ "...Now? ...Well I was going to hang out with a friend today." _Yeah, Gill, she's hanging out with _me_ today!_ Her giggle broke my thought. "...Well, okay then. I'll see you in a couple minutes, kay? ...Alright, bye!" She gave an air kiss to the phone, then hung up. Angela turned back to me, an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry, Luke, but Gill wants to choose the food for the wedding. We'll have to hang out another day, okay?"

I put on a fake smile, but inside I was feeling heartbroken. I've loved Angela since I first laid eyes on her, but she was getting married to Gill in two weeks. Two weeks until the girl of my dreams would be taken forever. "Uh, yeah, I guess. It's okay, I'll just go mining with Owen."

She smiled at me and patted my shoulder. "Thanks, Luke. Bye-bye!" I watched as she walked away, my stomach churning.

_It's time for me to move on. My friends were right all along; you keep falling away._

I gazed at Angela and Gill giving each other nose-kisses from across the Sundae Inn. Owen snapped in front of my face, and I looked back at my friends in front of me.

"Luke, you gotta get over her," Chase told me.

"She's getting married to Gill in two weeks," Toby said. "You have to move on."

I sighed, glancing back at Angela and Gill, who were now actually kissing. I closed my eyes and shook my head. "I can't," I whispered.

_Giving up's not easy. It's hard enough to say._

"Come on, man. It's easy," Owen replied. "You just have to say, 'I don't like Angela anymore. She's the past, and I'm moving on.'"

I took a deep breath, opened my eyes, and opened my mouth to say the words. But no sound came out. I tried to repeat what Owen said, but I couldn't bring myself to it. I shut my mouth again and shook my head. "I can't. I still love her." Without waiting for a reply, I stood up out of my chair, and left the Inn.

_As much as I make believe, you're not really here with me. What was I thinking from the beginning? You didn't care at all. So here's your last song._

Sometimes I fantasize that Angela will break off the wedding. That she'll leave Gill and come to me. I think up different possibilities that could happen while I swing my axe back and forth, deeper into the trees. They roam from Angela and Gill getting into a fight, to Gill disappearing while getting flowers from another town. I let out an angry huff and drop my axe, sitting down on a tree stump.

_Who am I kidding?_ I thought._ She's head-over-heels in love with Gill. While I'm just her best friend. Only a friend to her. She never has and never will feel the same way about me._

_I can leave it all behind, or take another chance to find you nowhere in sight._

"Oh, thank goddess you're here!" Angela said to me, her melodious voice full of relief. Angela called me a couple minutes ago saying there was an emergency, so I rushed right over to the Tailor's Shop. She stood on a small platform in front of a full-length mirror, wearing a long, silk, white dress. "What do you think? Is this dress good?" I studied the dress, and the beautiful girl in it.

It was a sleeveless that was kinda tight around the chest area. The skirt got bigger the closer to the ground it got, and had slight ruffles at the bottom. Flowers made of white thread were lined up against the right side of the top of the dress, but some were planted along the rest of the dress. A crystal tiara was placed on top of her maple-brown hair, and a poofy veil trailed down from it. Angela looked...stunning. She looked more gorgeous than Aphrodite ever could.

Realizing that I was gawking, I quickly shut my mouth and nodded. "Y-Yeah. I-It's amazing."

"But do you think Gill will like it?" She looked at me with hungry eyes, begging for a good answer. There it is again: Gill. Gill, Gill, Gill, Gill, Gill. That's all she seemed to talk and care about. _Gill_. I sighed and nodded at my best friend.

"Of course," I responded. "Why wouldn't he? You look wonderful."

Angela smiled warmly at me. "Thank you, Luke. You're a great friend." She turned to face the mirror again, so thankfully she couldn't see my reaction. _Yeah...a friend. _Just_ a friend._

I finally built enough courage to ask, "Angela, why are you marrying him?"

"Because I love him," she answered without hesitation.

"But _why_ do you love him?" I questioned. I needed to know. She didn't turn to face me, but I could see her lips split a fraction. She hesitated.

"He's smart, handsome, sweet, and loyal," she said, looking at the ground for a second before averting her attention back to the mirror. Her smile seemed to have too much enthusiasm, as if it were fake. I made a grunt of fake understanding, and left the subject alone as she ran her hands down the skirt of her wedding dress.

_Going to the movies alone. Every scene that's shown reminds me of you._

Dad was helping the other adults decorating the church, Bo was doing who-knows-what who-knows-where, and I was bored out of my skull. So I popped one of Bo's secret stash of chick flicks into the VCR, deciding to watch it. It was called "The Last Song." Apparently it was about this rebel girl who visits her dad for the summer and falls in love with a boy who makes her less...rebel-y.

I thought it would take my mind off of Angela and Gill for some reason, but I was hopelessly wrong. Every scene in the movie reminded me of Angela. The way the girl talked reminded me of Angela. The way she laughed reminded me of Angela. The way she looked at the boy...reminded me of the way Angela looks at Gill.

_Giving up's not easy. It's hard enough to say. As much as I make believe, you're not really here with me. What was I thinking from the beginning? You didn't care at all_.

Every time I see Angela and Gill together, I try to say the words Owen said I needed to, but I just can't. I'm in love with Angela, and _no_ amount of words can get rid of that. But as I see them walking along the beach, holding hands and laughing, I strive to say the words again.

"I...I...I love Angela Grey. And I'm not over her," I sighed. _Pathetic,_ I thought. I_'m pathetic. I fall in love with a woman who loves someone else, and will never love me._ I scoff, then turn on my heels and head back home.

_All that's left are the memories; constantly haunting me._

I look through every scrapbook she made for me, reminiscing the fun, happy times we've spent together. They're all over now. There's no way Gill would let his wife hang out with his arch enemy, no matter how much she begged. And she was so in love with him, she'd do anything he said to do and not dare do anything he disapproved of. After sadly browsing the scrapbooks, I watch the old videos we made on my video camera.

Her sparkling eyes were filled with such happiness, such cheerfulness. I'd never be able to see those eyes again. I slammed my thumb on the power button of the camera, and layed back against my bed. Tomorrow I get to watch the love of my life seal the rest of her life with someone else.

_I'm giving up. It's time to grow up. You're not around, and we're not in love._

I was slowly walking towards the church, looking at the ground, when I heard a cry of joy. I looked up to see Gill lifting Angela off the ground, and Angela grinning down at him while playfully smacking his arm. "Gill, let me down! It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!"

"Aw, but we're getting married in about ten minutes," Gill joyfully whined. He carefully let her down, and she smiled lovingly at him. That was it. There was no way that Angela could love me.

I took a deep breath, then said, "I don't like Angela anymore. She's the past, and I'm moving on."

_Waiting around in this hotel room. Too much to think about, nothing to do. She's not coming back. She's not coming back. She's not coming back. She's not coming back. She's not coming back._

I took a seat in my assigned church pew and sighed. I was placed in the front row, so, unfortunately, I got to see the disgusting way Gill and Angela shared their vows and kissed each other, beginning their lives together. When the music began playing, I didn't watch Angela gracefully walk down the aisle.

Instead, I looked down at my feet, thinking about what could've been if I got up the courage to ask her out before Gill did. Maybe it would've been me standing with her instead of Gill. I was lost in my own thoughts that I didn't notice any of the wedding going by until Gill said, "I do."

_As much as I make believe, something inside of me has got me hoping, got me thinking: who am I to assume?_

I glanced up at Angela as Hamilton asked Angela if she would stay with Gill through thick and thin, sickness and health, blah blah blah. She looked sure at first, but then her face slowly started to drop, and she looked at the ground. Everyone looked at each other and whispered words of confusion and wonder. After a couple seconds, her angelic, pale face drifted to face me, the look in her eyes one that I would never forget.

A look of Regret.

A look of Deep Thought.

A look of Realization.

A look...of _Love_.

It was then I realized, again, _I'm still in love with Angela, and I'll never be over her._

_This love is crazy. Unpredictable, maybe. You'll melt my heart like you did from the start all over again like it's not the end._

Angela looked back at Gill, and mumbled, "I...don't." Everyone in the church gasped, and Gill's face filled with confusion. Angela just let go of his hands, and turned to face me. "I can't. I'm in love with someone else." I felt as if I were in a dream. Was this real? Was this really happening? I stood up, losing control of my common sense, and we gradually walked toward each other.

_So here's your last song._

When she was right in front of me, her deep brown orbs gazed into my amber ones, and she whispered, "I love you, Luke." The whole cathedral stayed silent,  
>watching the whole scene turn out. Joy filled me up to the brim.<p>

"I love you, too," I breathed. She beamed and me, and motioned to the door.

"Let's go."

She quickly slipped out of her heels, intertwined her fingers with mine, and we ran out of the church, leaving everybody gaping at us in shock and awe. The two of us raced to the forest, not a care in the world. Just focusing on each other and the path ahead of us.

_Yeah, we made it out. Yeah, we made it out. Yeah, we made it out. Yeah, we made it out. Yeah, we made it out. Yeah, we made it out._

When we reached the forest, she skidded her heels against the soft soil, leaving trails in the dirt. Angela giggled, and looked up at me. Smiling, I held her face in my hands, and planted my lips onto her perfect, pink ones.

_Yeah, we made it out._


End file.
